7 Deadly Sins of Hetalia
by Chukipye
Summary: What happens when Sealand opens Pandora's Box even after England warned him and releases the 7 Deadly Sins upon the World, AGAIN! Based off the Seven Deadly Sins and Moonlit Bear songs by the Vocaloids. Rated T for Language looking at you Romano! Warning: Pairings and Nyotalia
1. Prologue

**This story is based off the Vocaloids "7 deadly sin songs" and the prologue is based off the "Original Sin" one (moonlit bear). I don't own Hetalia, if I did, Prussia would be in it more with his awesomeness. I also had to OC some characters (like Ireland, Wales, the countries without anime/manga characters that I know of)**

_Prologue_

The woman ran through the woods. She looked back every so often to see the bear still chasing her. When she reached her house, she grabbed the gun out of her shocked husband's hands and shot the bear. She slammed the door and smiled. She was safe and still had the apples. The Husband stared at her, calmly putting his hands on her shoulders. "Honey, our children have died. We can't take someone else's." The woman paled, clutching the babies closer as she realizes her mistake. "Don't worry sweetie, just give them back. We can explain and everything will be ok." "NO! I KILLED THE MOTHER!" The woman screamed while she opened the door. The husband paled as he saw the dead woman, sprawled out with her blood staining the snow. "There's only one thing we can do now Morgan, we have to raise these kids as our own." The wife nodded, still in shock. "Ok, Scott, we have to. It's the least we can do."

_12 years later_

"Come on Arthur! You can read later! Come on the walk with us!" the boy sighed and closed his book. "Fine Peter, I'm coming!" Arthur walked out to join his family. "It's a nice day Arthur, you'll enjoy the walk!" And they set off. They walked for hours through the woods. "Mum! I gotta go to the bathroom!" Peter whined. She turned around. "Ok Peter, Arthur go with your brother." Arthur groaned as Peter whisked him off to around the tree. "Hey, is Mum and Dad acting weird?" Peter whispered. "I noticed that too, the walks don't usually take this long..." Arthur agreed. When the two boys walked back to where they last saw their parents they realized their parents were nowhere to be found. "MUM! DAD?" Peter and Arthur shouted. After a while, they started wandering back to where they thought their house was. "OW! Stupid rock.. wait, HEY ARTHUR LOOK AT THIS!" Peter shouted. Arthur walked back to where his brother had tripped. There was a pretty little lantern with a white glow. "Hey that's moonshine! That's super rare and helpful in magic! Mum will be so happy!" Arthur sighed as Peter grabbed the lantern, which quickly lit up their surrounding area. "At least we aren't walking in the dark." Arthur said. As they walked along, they came upon a house. "Hey Arthur… what if we end up like those kids from the storybook? Hansel and Gretel? What if the witch is in there?" Peter whispered fiercely. Arthur paled. "well, if so, I guess I'll take care of the henchman, since I'm stronger, while you push the witch into the oven." Arthur said, quickly making a plan. "Ok, but be careful." "You too." They held hands as they walked cautiously up to the door. They opened it and saw two figures, a woman and a man. "IT'S THE WITCH AND HER HENCHMAN!" Peter shrieked. The figures ran toward them Arthur ran outside while Peter ran to the kitchen. The man followed Arthur outside. Arthur began to panic, when he saw a ladder. He quickly used it to climb to the roof of the house. When he saw the man following him he grinned. Ignoring the man's shouts, he pushed the ladder away from the roof, causing the man to fall and break his neck, killing him. _Now, how do I get down?_ Arthur thought.

_Meanwhile_

Peter shrieked as the woman grabbed him. "Let me go!" He kicked her shin and she let go, groaning in pain. He ran over to the oven. _Great plan Arthur! How do I get her into the bloody oven?_ Peter opened up the oven door, which was already on with a pie in it. "Come back here!" The woman screeched. Peter yelped and dived out of the way, and the woman dove face first into the oven. Peter quickly closed the door. "LET ME OUT!" The woman cried. Peter was crying too and using all his might to keep the door from opening. Eventually the frantic screams stopped and Peter left the kitchen, trembling. He met Arthur outside. To their surprise, out of the house came a shining, white orb. "A Moonshine…" Arthur murmured. Suddenly, the Orb broke into 7 orbs, all of different color. A voice spoke out, "You children have split the Original Sin into 7 New Sins. Your Adoptive Mother had committed the first sin of Humanity, and by killing her you have split it into 7." At this, the boys paled. "These new sins are Pride, Gluttony, Sloth, Greed, Lust, Wrath, and Envy. These sins shall occupy the body of the person that fits them the most." Arthur stood up, trembling. "But, that's not good! Now instead of 1 person being evil, there are 7! Isn't there a better way to fix this?" Arthur shouted to the voice. "I hear you. So, if you and your brother can find these 7 people and find a way to free them of their sin, lock them in this box. There they shall be locked away and the world can go back to peace." At this, the orbs flew off into the sky, leaving a wooden box with gold outline. Arthur picked up the box and looked at his brother. "Looks like we have some cleaning up to do Peter." And with that, the two boys walked off, determined to rid the world of the 7 deadly sins.

**Nice Prologue right? FYI this is like, a LOONG time before the present.**

**Names: Morgan- Ireland (Morgan le Fey name)**

**Scott- Scotland (duh)**

**Arthur and Peter- England and Sealand respectively.**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1 And so it begins

_Present:_

"And you expect me to believe that crap? You jerk! I don't believe you! I'm not a little kid anymore so you should tell me the truth!" England sighed. "Well Sealand, it's not my fault that you don't believe the truth. Either way, you shouldn't have been snooping in my attic in the first place. Now hand me the box." Sealand pouted and moved so the box was still out of England's reach. "No! I wanna open it! You're probably hiding candy in it or something and you won't share it with me because you're a jerk face!" England scowled. "Sealand! You only visit me twice a year! You could at least listen to me while you're here! Or do I have to tell Sweden and Finland that you're being uncooperative again!" England threatened. Sealand paled at imagining Sweden. "Fine… you bloody…wait what's happening?" England and Sealand paled and stared at the box, which had begun to glow. "Sealand… put the box down… and back away slowly…" Sealand complied and slowly backed away from the now glowing box. England took out his spell book and quickly turned to the sealing spell. "_Signa Tolle malum mones. Eos a elapsus!"_ The box stopped glowing and England sighed in relief. "YOU DID THAT JUST TO SCARE ME YOU JERK! I'M TELLING SWEDEN!" Sealand shouted, tears of anger flowing freely. England sighed and walked over to the box. "While you go do that, I'm going to go put this box back into the attic, WHERE YOU WILL NOT GO BACK IN!" England snapped. Sealand was still sobbing and ran inside, probably going to call Sweden and request to leave early, again… England really could care less, since he had already nearly caused the end of the world from digging through his attic the last 3 times he had visited. England went up the attic and replaced the box on top of the shelf next to the telescope and astronomy book. He glanced at it. "Oh, would you look at that? I forgot that the meteor shower was tonight. I guess Sealand is staying one more night." He left, not noticing the box had begun to glow again.

_That Night_

England and Sealand spread out their blankets, cooked popcorn (microwavable kind from America, not the English kind.) and had out the telescope. Around the world, the other Nations were doing the same thing. The meteor shower would be seen around the world, so everyone was outside to watch it. Italy was with Germany, Japan was with the other Asian countries (including China), Russia was with the Baltics and his sisters (Ukraine was separating Belarus from Russia constantly), America was with his brother whats-his-name, Spain with Romano (As friends the latter says), Hungary, Austria, and to their dismay Prussia, Turkey and Greece were separate and Lichestein was with her brother, Switzerland. As everyone was settling in, the shower began. "Ve~ Germany! It's so pretty!" Italy said, leaning into Germany's shoulder. Germany started blushing. "yes, Italy." "Romano! Es muy bonita, verdad?" Spain said. "Shut up tomato bastard." Romano mumbled, trying to get out of the Spanish death hug. Sealand was in awe as the meteors showered down. England had a strange feeling, but chose to ignore it. Soon, the meteors slowed to a stop. "Aww, is it over Iggy?" Sealand complained. England scowled at the nickname he picked up from America. "Yes Sealand. Now come on, Sweden will kill me if I let you stay up any longer." England said. "I don't want to go to bed now though! I'm not tired!" Sealand pouted. England sighed. "you have to fly back to Sweden tomorrow and I'll be damned if- what?" England saw Sealand staring above him. England turned and gasped. "Bloody hell…" His attic was glowing. All of the sudden, the window burst, glass spilling everywhere outside. "SEALAND GET DOWN!" England cried, shoving the micronation **(a/n: sorry Sealand, but it's true. Keep working on it though!)** out of harm's way. They both stared as the box flew out the now-broken window and opened. Seven orbs, all multicolored flew out of the box, going all around the world. Except one. A yellow orb flew straight down and sat in front of England for a second. Sealand stared in horror as England screamed in pain as the orb entered his body. "The jerk's story was true… and now the 7 sins were released… and one possessed the jerk's body!" Sealand slowly backed away from his brother as his brother started to change. There was a bright light, and Sealand had to look away. When he looked back, he stared in awe at what he saw.

**~Random Page break is random~**

"Come on Scotland! Hurry up!" Ireland yelled as she ran towards her younger brother's house. "For goodness sake Ireland! Nothing bad happened to them…. Ok I stand corrected." Ireland, Scotland, and their brother Wales stared at the scene before them. A girl with two long pigtails was holding a struggling Sealand by his sailor shirt. She wore a long dress, one from Medieval times, yellow with black accents. **(a/n: picture Rin's Daughter of Evil dress, without the poofy skirt.)** "Oy! I don't know who you think you are but you better but the lad down or so help me…" Ireland left the threat open. The girl turned and put Sealand down, who in turn ran trembling to his elder siblings. "Ireland… t-that girl…" Ireland crouched down and gave the trembling micronation a hug. "There, there lad, she won't bother you anymore." Sealand pushed away. "NO! That girl is ENGLAND!" Sealand shouted. The others looked at him, before bursting into laughter. "Now see here, England, as girly as he might be, is a MAN. That, is a Lass." Scotland said. Sealand pouted. "But it's true!" There was a bang, and Scotland cursed, grabbing his now-bleeding shoulder. They all looked to see the girl with a now-smoking gun. "I don't know who you people are. But I am the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland, personification of England, and the Current holder of the Sin known as Pride. Bow down or prepare to die."

**Aww snap! So yea, if the vocaloid who sang the song of the sin they represent, the country is gonna be genderbent. Isn't that fun :D and Sealand, I think you would be an AWESOME nation since you did protect England from Germany a couple times.**

"_**Signa Tolle malum mones. Eos a elapsus!"- Take the signs of bad advice. Them from escaping **_**(originally I typed into Google Translate: "Seal away the evil. Keep the demons from escaping!" but when I untranslated it that's what came up.)**

"**Es muy bonita, verdad?"- It's very pretty, right? (I'm in Spanish 1-2 so I know a little bit.)**

**Wow, in 2 chapters I have more words than like 4 of my Hunger Games fanfic's chapters combined. Hetalia is awesome like that.**


	3. Chapter 2 Battle of Pride

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, Sealand would be a Nation, and Prussia would be in it more. Enjoy and Review for Internet Cookies!**

"_I don't know who you people are. But I am the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland, personification of England, and the Current holder of the Sin known as Pride. Bow down or prepare to die."_

The Countries stared at the Now-female England. "Sealand… did that box in England's attic happen to open?" Ireland asked sweetly. "Umm, well actually... I brought the box out of the attic, and England caught me trying to open it and told me this stupid story on what was in it that apparently was true and during the meteor shower it opened and a yellow orb thingy flew into England while the other 6 flew off somewhere and then England tried to kill me and you came and-""OK we got it from there Sealand!" Scotland snapped, his shoulder slowly healing. "Now, England. We are going to help you. We're your older siblings and we will fix this. Just put the gun down." Wales said calmly, slowly moving toward England. "Help? I don't need help! I'm the best bloody nation in the bloody world! Why would I need bloody help?" England smirked. "yep that's definitely Pride in there." Ireland said, rolling her eyes. "So, what are we going to do exactly?" Sealand asked, cowering behind Scotland. "Well, you don't really thing England learned magic by himself now did you?" Ireland smirked. The female nation straightened up. "Now boys, you have to distract our little menace here while I get the spell working, got it?" "Yes sir!" Scotland and Wales took out their own pistols. "and Sealand?" "Yea, what do I need to do!" Sealand looked excited to be able to help. "You need to run to my house and call Sweden and Finland to come pick you up, it's too dangerous. AND NO ARGUMENTS!" Ireland snapped as Sealand opened his mouth. "ugh fine. But I want to know how this ends so call me or something." And Sealand ran off, using his super speed **(a/n: According to "Paint it White" Sealand can run super-fast and jump really high too!)** to get away before England shot him. "ANY DAY NOW IRELAND!" Scotland shouted as another bullet hit his no-longer healed shoulder. "right! Now... uh... what spell is it again?" "Oh bloody hell! It's page 45 third paragraph from the bottom!" Wales shouted from memory. "Oh right! Ok, 'What to do if your family member or loved one gets possessed by an evil spirit and tries to take over the world or kill others' Oddly specific but it'll work." Meanwhile, England was kicking Scotland and Wales's butts, even in the long dress with only one weapon. She did still have magical ability though. "Ok found it! Oh Bloody hell! WALES PART OF IT IS IN WELSH!" Ireland shouted in frustration. "Wales go help Ireland! I got this…hopefully." Wales obliged and ran over to his sister to help with the spell.

"_Olc Nuair a théann tú ó na flesh"_

"_Selio i ffwrdd unwaith eto"_

"_An dá fíor agus ní seo arís"_

"_Y pryder chi neu na fydd eich fod i ffwrdd, i orwedd"_

"_BEGONE!" _They both shouted simultaneously. England started screaming in pain as her body began to glow yellow. Scotland backed away, bloody from the multiple gunshot wounds, as the orb started to come out from England's body. "Quick! Grab the box!" Ireland grabbed the box and the orb floated down into the box, which Ireland quickly shut and locked. All three nations sighed and sat down. "Well, we should get our annoying little brother back to normal soon… why is he still a girl?" The nations stared at their brother-now-sister, still wearing the dress. Wales sighed. "we can ask him, her, it whatever. Let's just bring him back to one of our houses." "Might as well go to my house, Sealand is already there and wants details." Ireland sighed. Scotland went over to England, picked her up bridal style, and the three nations began the long walk over to Ireland's house to the eager Sealand.

"SEALAND OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR OR I SWEAR TO GOD…." Ireland left the threat open for Sealand's imagination. Needless to say, the door opened up quickly. The three nations walked in tiredly and carried England upstairs to the guest bedroom. "So what happened? Did you win? Why is England still a girl? Do you have any candy?" Sealand asked a million questions at once. "Slow down lad! Now, Yes we won, We don't know why England is a girl and you can have candy tomorrow. Now did you call Sweden and Finland?" Ireland said, glaring at Sealand. "yep! Daddy said he and Mommy were gonna come pick me up tomorrow, asked if I was ok, all that stuff." Sealand said. "Good, now you can sleep in Scotland's room-" "HEY!" "-Since England is in the guest room." Sealand skipped upstairs, ignoring Scotland's glare. "Now, when England wakes up, we are going to find out what happened and hope that nothing bad happened to the rest of the world…" Wales said. "Well, England should be sleeping for a while so why don't we all get some rest? Since my room was given away I'll sleep on the couch." Scotland said. They all agreed and went to bed, to prepare for the insanity that's bound to happen next.

**YAY FOR NYOTALIA ENGLAND! So, I picture Ireland as a girl, but the actual creator of the Hetalia characters hasn't made up his mind. Wales and Scotland are guys though. IRELAND IS DIFFERENT FROM NORTHERN IRELAND. Northern Ireland is a dude. And I'm sure more characters will show up in the next chapter… :D**

_**Spell used on England that I totally made up and attempted to rhyme**_

_**Olc Nuair a théann tú ó na flesh- Go evil Spirit from where you came-Irish**_

_**Selio i ffwrdd unwaith eto- Sealed away once again- Welsh**_

_**An dá fíor agus ní seo arís-Never bother this realm again-Irish**_

_**Y pryder chi neu na fydd eich fod i ffwrdd, i orwedd- Or your spirit you won't be able to mend- Welsh]**_


	4. Chapter 3 Sorta World Meeting

"_Well, England should be sleeping for a while so why don't we all get some rest? Since my room was given away I'll sleep on the couch." Scotland said. They all agreed and went to bed, to prepare for the insanity that's bound to happen next._

"BLOODY FROG! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" Ireland groaned. So much for sleeping in today. Wait... frog? "Fuuucckk…" Ireland threw off her covers. She met Wales and Scotland outside England's room, the source of the screaming. "Well, I believe we should intervene before France rapes our sis-brother?" Wales smirked. Scotland kicked open the door to- "FRANCE GET AWAY FROM ENGLAND BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW!" Ireland screamed. France had England pinned down on the bed. "But mon cher, my Angleterre is so beau today." France pouted. Ireland stalked up to France and grabbed his collar, as England quickly squirmed out from underneath and ran to her brothers. "I swear to God if I see you doing that again…" She whispered in France's ear, his face paling. "Oui, I will leave Angleterre alone…" France pouted. "umm, what's going on?" They all turned to see Sealand, in pajamas still, holding a stuffed seal by the door. "Nothing. Now if you go downstairs, we will make breakfast." Ireland said, letting go of France. "But… Russia's down there! With Germany, Italy, and well, a bunch of other people!" The countries glanced at each other before running downstairs. Sure enough, many countries were in the living room. Germany had Italy clinging to his arm, Spain had a worried expression on his face, China was avoiding Russia, and as soon as Ireland, Scotland, Wales, England, France, and Sealand ran in, they all turned to look at them. Specifically at England, who was currently wearing one of Ireland's old school uniforms. "Not to be rude aru, but who is the girl?" China asked. That seemed to be the question. "Uh, well you see…." Ireland began. "No, it's ok Ireland. They would've found out anyways. Well, after some issue that was COMPLETELY SEALAND'S FAULT, we kind of… released the 7 deadly sins upon the world that then began to possess me and probably 6 other nations but luckily I had my siblings there to stop me before my people got affected any questions?" England said smiling. Everyone stared in shocked. "Ve~ Pretty lady? You never told us who you were though!" Italy said. "You Dummkopf! It's ENGLAND!" Germany smirked. All the nations started laughing, to England's irritation. "Bloody hell. I wake up as a girl, France SNUCK INTO MY ROOM, and now the countries are laughing at me when instead they should be HELPING STOP THE OTHER SINS FROM TAKING OVER THE WORLD!" England shouted. Everyone instantly shut up. "Da, well, comrade England is right. We should help everyone else who was affected by this, da?" Russia said, smiling and throwing his arm around England, who quickly stiffened at his touch. "So, we are going to save the world aru?" China said. "Well, whenever we come across a country affect by the sins, call one of us before engaging, since we're the only ones who can seal them back up in Pandora's box." England explained. "Engaging? You mean we have to fight?" Italy said, turning pale and clutching Germany even tighter **(a/n: *cue Fangirl scream*)**. "Yes Italy. Hopefully no more of them will have a gun." Scotland said, glancing at England who scowled. "Well, I WAS a bloody pirate, are you really surprised? Don't worry Italy; I highly doubt Germany would let you go by yourself." Germany blushed at this statement as everyone laughed. England suddenly looked around. "Is something wrong Angleterre?" France asked. "Well, I was expecting some sort of "Hero" comment by now… Where's America?" Everyone looked around. "Well, not a lot of nations are here. Maybe he just didn't want to come." Germany said. "You stupide allemande! This is Angleterre and Amérique we are talking about. Their amour rivals my own! There is no way Amérique wouldn't come if his petite amie was in trouble." France said, making England blush fiercely. "It's not like that frog! We're friends…" England shouted. "With benefits." Scotland added. "DON'T HELP HIM! Fine! If we are done talking about my love life, we have a world to save!" England said, attempting to change the topic. "Ve~ _LOVE_ life? AHH GERMANIA INGHILTERRA STA PER CATTURARE ME e costringermi a mangiare la sua FOOD!" Italy screamed as England glared at him. "NOT LIKE THAT. Now, I'm going to America-don't say anything France- and if you want to come, be my guest!" England stomped out the door. "Well comrades, we cannot let comrade England go by herself. I shall go with her." Russia said, following England out the door. "I'm going as well, Italy you stay here." Germany said, prying the Italian off his arm. "Italy, why don't you make pasta for us for when we come back?" Ireland said. "Ve~ Ok! I'll call you if anyone calls here!" Italy said. Soon, the only countries left were Scotland, Wales, Sealand, Italy, China and Spain. "So. Who's up for a game of Parcheesi?" Scotland said.

**Yes, Parcheesi because I had no idea how to end it. And yes, the Hero needs saving. Also, I hope you guys didn't think I wouldn't have pervy France try to hit on England when he's a girl now did you? :D INTERNET COOKIES FOR REVIEWERS~**

**TRANSLATIONS: (GOOGLE TRANSLATE)**

_**Angleterre**_**-England-French**

**Mon cher- My dear-French**

**Beau- beautiful- French**

**Oui-yes-French**

_**Dummkopf- **_**idiot-German**

_**stupide allemande**_**- Stupid German- French**

_**Amérique**_**- America-French**

**Amour-Love-French**

**petite amie- Girlfriend-French**

**AHH GERMANIA INGHILTERRA STA PER CATTURARE ME e costringermi a mangiare la sua FOOD!-** **AHH GERMANY ENGLAND IS GOING TO CAPTURE ME AND FORCE ME TO EAT HIS FOOD!-Italian.**


	5. Chapter 4 Saving America

**The Hero needs saving? Let's send the group of people who argue the most to save him! YAY! PS me and mah dad are watching Euro soccer, Italy vs Spain… idk which team is what color but I want blue to win :D they got funny names.**

"_Now, I'm going to America-don't say anything France- and if you want to come, be my guest!" England stomped out the door. "Well comrades, we cannot let comrade England go by herself. I shall go with her." Russia said, following England out the door. "I'm going as well, Italy you stay here." Germany said, prying the Italian off his arm. "Italy, why don't you make pasta for us for when we come back?" Ireland said. "Ve~ Ok! I'll call you if anyone calls here!" Italy said. Soon, the only countries left were Scotland, Wales, Sealand, Italy, China and Spain. "So. Who's up for a game of Parcheesi?" Scotland said._

"Ok, so here's the plan." Germany started, as they stood in the woods surrounding America's house. "Me, Russia, and China will engage in combat, while England does the magic spell, and France…. Try not to rape her while she does that." England face-palmed. "Well, I have to improve the bloody spell because since the….Revolution… America is no longer my sibling." "But mon cher, he is still your loved one, non?" France smirked. England blushed. "Well… Bloody hell France just don't grab my arse while I recite it, got it?" England held up a fist while France laughed. "Ok, so we go now, da?" Russia said, before quickly walking out and taking out a pipe. "Where does he get those aru?" China said, before just as quickly walking out and taking out a wok. "England, if you need to get closer, let France go first. He'll be the body shield." Germany smirked at this thought. France paled as Germany walked off, pulling out his gun. "Well, you heard him frog. I have to get closer so you have to go first." England stood up and pushed France out in front of her. As they walked out, France laughed and said, "Hon hon hon, it appears that Amérique is affected by this spell as well." England looked out from behind France and face-palmed. "Oh bloody hell…" Ok, so it was pretty weird to see America as a girl, in a long red dress that probably was from Spain **(a/n: Meiko's Conchita dress)**. Her hair was blondish-brown and long, with a rose in it. She had this freaky grin that showed rows of now-pointed teeth. She had a musket…"bloody hell she went into the storage room…" England mumbled. She knew this because the musket had a scratch on it. "Hey, are you guys the next course? Because I'm still pretty hungry." America said. They all paled at hearing this. "uh..guys… America kinda went cannibal after…anyways I'd be careful…" They all heard a whisper and England shrieked when a figure dissolved in next to her. "oh, Mathieu, it's good to see you're ok… is your finger gone?" France stared at Canada's bloody finger. **(a/n: hehe…)** Canada hid it behind Kumajirou. "umm.. as I said, America went Cannibal so you should be careful." England had to try really hard not to puke. "Comrade England, You could begin the spell any time now!" Russia shouted, another bullet hitting his shoulder. "Oh sweet, England's here? Cool! He can find out what REAL food tastes like!" America grinned again. All color left England's face. "Ok… spell…spell.. got it!"

_Ire malum Spiritus a ubi venit_

_Signati a iterum_

_Numquam vexatum regni iterum_

_Animum vel emendare non possis"_ **(a/n: same spell from before, just in Latin)**

America started glowing red and shrieking with pain. "I'M STILL HUNGRY!" She screeched and started sprinting towards England and France, the latter which dove out of fright. America thrust the pointy part of the musket at England, only to be blocked by England's. "You're not the only one who uses weapons from the Past, America." England said, as America passed out. Germany walked over and threw America over his shoulder. "So, now that that's done, we should go back to Ireland's." England said. "Oui, come along Mathieu we must hear the story from someone else's point of view." France said, throwing his arm around his son. "Oui Papa, but is America gonna be ok?" Canada looked worried. "Do not worry Comrade Canada. America will be ok, she just needs sleep."

~~~Time skip is like Dora the Explorer, it makes no sense.~~~~

"HAH I win again!" Sealand shouted with joy. It was their 15th game of Parcheesi and Sealand has won every time. Scotland and Wales face-tabled. "So, I get all the candy!" Sealand said, grabbing the candy placed on the table. "I thought you said you never played Parcheesi before." Ireland said. "Well, I haven't HERE, I have back with Dad and Mom." Scotland glared at Sealand. "So you cheated?" Sealand paled. "Well, you shouldn't have underestimated me in the first place!" Before another fight could start, the door opened. "We're back, with America." England called out. Germany walked into the room with the now-female America on his back. "The same thing happened with England, they both changed genders… why is this?" Ireland wondered. England sighed. "Probably because the original holders of the sins were female, so for us to fit the bill they made us switch genders." That did make sense. "But what do we do now? We have no other leads with the other 5 sins, they could be anywhere aru!" China pointed out. "Ve~ Pasta's ready!" Italy called out, as he brought out the pasta. "Oh sweet! FOOD!" Everyone paled and turned to America. "What? WHAT?" America stared back blankly. "America, we need you to change clothes before you can eat, so go with Ireland –"" OMG IGGY YOU'RE A GIRL! HAHAHAHA!" America laughed. England face-palmed AGAIN. "BLOODY HELL AMERICA YOU ARE A GIRL TOO! Now go upstairs to Ireland's room, and if you want your bloody jacket, you have one in my room from when you left one over here last time you visited." America grinned and followed Ireland upstairs. "Vee~ Germany, Japan called when you were gone." Germany looked over. "Why would he call? He barely can use a phone aru." China said. "Oh! Well, he said he was going over to Greece's house because Turkey called and said something weird was going on." Italy said, as he split the pasta evenly. Germany stood up. "And you waited until NOW to tell us because?" Italy paled. "Well, everyone was all tired and busy so I didn't want to bother anyone…." "YOU IDIOT! JAPAN COULD BE IN GREAT DANGER RIGHT NOW ARU!" China yelled. Italy burst into tears. "I-I didn't m-mean for anything b-bad to h-happen to Japan and now i-if it d-does it's all my fault and…WAHHHH GEERMANNNY!" Italy sobbed. Germany sighed. "Once America comes downstairs we'll head over to Greece and help Japan, ok?" Italy looked up. "Can I come too?" Germany looked shocked. "Well, yea if you want. But you will have to protect whoever is casting the spell." Italy smiled. "Okie Dokie! I can do that!" America ran downstairs, now wearing her bomber jacket, with a white tanktop underneath. She had on short jean shorts and cowboy boots. Her hair was now back in a ponytail. "Ok, so we head to Greece and save the day!" She declared. "WE don't, you and I are staying behind this time." England snapped. America pouted. "but iggy…I wanna save the daayyy!" "Not this time. On the next one you can go." America brightened at this thought. "Now, since England's probably tired, I'll go with you to Greece to help with the spell. Except, it won't work if I use it. Someone who is close to Greece will have to cast it." Ireland said. "Ve~ That's easy! Japan is super good friends with Greece!" Italy beamed. "Well, there you have it. Germany, I know you wouldn't stay away with Italy coming, Russia and China, you two stay here since you still are healing." "But Japan is my little brother aru! I have to help!" China complained. "No! You'll probably end up getting more hurt. Now, Scotland, you come with us and Spain too." Scotland and Spain stood up. "Ok, we're good with that." Scotland smirked. "No more Parcheesi? Aww…" Sealand complained. "So, off we go then!" The countries left. "Hey, Sealand? When is Sweden and Finland coming to pick you up anyways?" England asked. "Well, they called a little bit ago and said their plane got delayed and would be here a little late." Sealand said, shoving candy in his mouth. "Don't talk with your mouth full, it's rude." "HEY CANADA! Can you make me some pancakes?" America shouted. Canada sighed. "Ok…" He walked into Ireland's kitchen, which was a mess from the pasta. He sighed, and got to work.

**PLEASE do the poll on my page or else I shall be STUCK because I have mixed feelings between who is Greed and Envy…. Please vote or I will be sad INTERNET COOKIES FOR VOTERS! :D**


	6. Chapter 5 New Sin has appeared

**Yea I'm uploading a lot of this today, at least until I run out of Ideas. GENDERBENDING IS FUN!**

"_Hey, Sealand? When is Sweden and Finland coming to pick you up anyways?" England asked. "Well, they called a little bit ago and said their plane got delayed and would be here a little late." Sealand said, shoving candy in his mouth. "Don't talk with your mouth full, it's rude." "HEY CANADA! Can you make me some pancakes?" America shouted. Canada sighed. "Ok…" He walked into Ireland's kitchen, which was a mess from the pasta. He sighed, and got to work._

"So Turkey-san, what is wrong with Greece-san?" Japan asked, as they walked to Greece's ruins. "Well, that jerk called me and was all 'Oh manly Turkey, come over to my house! I feel sooo bad for how I was treating you the last couple years so I made you a really yummy drink from a recipe that Mom left me!' and I didn't edit ANY of that." Turkey said, crossing his arms. "So, you knew that Greece-san was acting suspicious and called me?" Japan asked. "Yep, because if that psycho tried to kill me or something, you'd be a witness and arrest his ass." Turkey smirked. When Greece's ruins were in view, Japan's phone vibrated. "Hello?" "JAPAN ARE YOU OK ARU?" Japan flinched and held the phone away from his ear. "China-san? Umm, yes I'm ok… why do you ask?" Turkey was trying not to laugh. "Well, England said you were going to be in danger because Greece is possessed by an evil spirit aru!" Japan sighed. "China I do not have unlimited minutes so please do not call me with nonsense." "But-" click. "You hung up on him. He's going to be pissed." Turkey laughed. "I do not really care." Japan said. They walked up to Greece's ruins. "HEY GREECE! I'M HERE AND I BROUGH JAPPY!" Turkey called out. "Great. He's not here…" Turkey sighed. "Yes, well maybe he ran out" Japan suddenly grunted. "Jappy, somethin wrong HOLY CRAP!" Turkey turned to see a sword sticking out of his friend's stomach. "Nice to see you Japan, but I only have business with Turkey." Greece said, pulling the now-bloody sword out of Japan. "GREECE? What the fuck man? Wait… girl? Man? WHY ARE YOU A GIRL?" Turkey backed away. Greece was indeed a girl. She had long brown pigtails, but generally the same normal outfit, except shorts not pants. "What's wrong Turkey? You always wondered why I was asleep so much. So, I thought I'd let you sleep here, among the ruins. With me, forever." Greece smiled at the afterthought. Turkey paled. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Turkey drew his sword. The battle began.

~~~~PAGE BREAAAKKKK says hi :3~~~~

"Hurry up lads, we have to get there before Japan and Turkey do!" Ireland shouted. The other countries were slowly climbing up the hill. "Vee~ Ireland… is Japan going to be ok?" Italy asked. He had reached the top of the hill as well. "You bet, we just have to get to Greece's before he does." Italy turned around. "I can see Greece's ruins from up here! And-" Italy suddenly broke off, and started sprinting towards the ruins. "Italy! WHERE ARE YOU GOING- oh crap.." Ireland saw what Italy did. Turkey and Greece were clashing swords. "COME ON BOYS! THE BATTLES ALREADY BEGUN!" Ireland shouted before running after Italy. The other countries quickly climbed the hill and ran after them.

~~~~YAAYYY page break :D~~~~

"You forget Greece. I taught you how to fight!" Turkey said, as their swords clashed. "You forget Turkey, I'm much stronger now." And with that, Greece disarmed Turkey, knocking Turkey to the ground. Turkey struggled to get up, but stopped when the sword was pointed at his face. "Don't worry Turkey. It'll only hurt at first." Greece smiled. Suddenly, there was a shout of "PAAASSTTAAA!" and Greece was tackled. Italy, in a sudden burst of bravery, had ran down to the ruins and tackled Greece, saving Turkey. "Oh, Italy. It's nice for you to join us as well." Greece smiled. Italy felt relieved, until he felt pain in his stomach. "Ger-ma-ny…" he gasped before falling to the ground. "Now then, where were we?" Greece said, pulling the sword out of Italy. "ITALY!" Germany rushed into battle, his ak-47 firing. Greece had to back away to dodge the angry German's frenzy. Ireland ran over to Japan. "He's in no condition to do the spell! Damn it!" Turkey stood up. "What spell?" Ireland glanced over to Turkey. "Turkey~ once this guy is dealt with, we'll be together forever~" Greece sang. Turkey blushed and Ireland had an idea. "Hey Turkey, come over here." Ireland called. Turkey complied. "What do you want? Why is Greece trying to kill me?" Ireland sighed. "We'll explain later, right now you need to translate this into your language and recite it." Turkey read the spell to himself. "'What to do if your family member or loved one gets possessed by an evil spirit and tries to take over the world or kill others' I DO NOT LOVE HIM!" Turkey shouted. Ireland face-palmed. "Obviously you do, you're blushin' underneath your mask." Turkey grumbled. "Fine! I'll read the damn spell…

_Sen geldin yerden kötü Ruh git_

_Bir kez daha uzak Sealed_

_Yine bu alanda rahatsız Asla_

_Veya ruhunu onarmak için mümkün olmayacaktır"_

As Turkey recited the last line, Greece started to glow green. "NO! I need Turkey! I NEED HIM!" Greece shrieked. He shoved past Germany and ran toward Turkey. As the sword entered Turkey's body, Greece smiled, then passed out as the green orb left his body. Ireland caught it and locked it in the box. "By the way, where did you guys put America's sin?" Ireland asked. Germany looked up. "uh, England put it in this necklace thing she was wearing since we forgot the box." Ireland sighed. "now, how are we going to get these 4 back to my house." Italy, Japan, Turkey, and Greece were unconscious. "Well, I can take Greece because she's the lightest right now. Germany can take Italy and Japan and Scotland can grab Turkey." The guys groaned as they had to carry more people, but nevertheless, they began the long trek back to Ireland's house.

~~~~~At Ireland's house~~~~~~~~

"BLOODY HELL FRANCE! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" England shouted as she kicked France in the face, again. Canada was cleaning the kitchen and America was eating pancakes while watching American football. China was pacing and Russia was watching everything. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HOUSE?" Everyone paled as Ireland burst through the door. "Nothing… hey Greece is a girl too? Is everyone possessed by this weird ghost thingy gonna be a girl?" America asked. Ireland sighed. "Russia, China, go help Germany and Scotland carry in the others." Everyone seemed shocked at this. "Greece had a bloody sword what do you expect?" Scotland grunted, carrying in Turkey. When China saw Germany carrying Japan and Italy, he ran over and grabbed Japan from him. "JAPAN! What happened aru?" Ireland sighed. "Greece had Sloth, tried to kill Turkey, Japan came uninvited so Greece stabbed him, Italy saved Turkey originally, then he got stabbed and in the end Turkey got stabbed right before Greece collapsed." Ireland explained. Germany put Italy down on the couch, where he slept peacefully while he was healing. "A human would've died. The sins are getting more dangerous every time. It seems they are learning and try to take out the people closest to their host first, that way we can't do the spell…" England mused. "So, we need a different way to get the Sin out of them, otherwise it's too dangerous." Scotland said. "Just put the spell on a knife or something, nations heal right?" Sealand piped up. "That's… actually a pretty good idea… except it would have to be a different knife every time and the person closest to them would've have to put the spell on the knife in the first place." Ireland said. "Oui, I'll be there soon." France closed his cell phone. "Well, my boss has called me back to France. Apparently there was a sudden emergency so Au revoir." France said, blowing a kiss at England before leaving. "By the way, we know that 3 of the 7 sins were Gluttony, Pride, and Sloth. What are the other 4?" Sealand asked. England sighed. "I really thought you paid attention in Church. The other 4 are Envy, Greed, Wrath, and Lust." Sealand thought about this. "Lust is like, love right?" "Yes, but it's like if you were dating one girl, then cheated on her with 4 others." America said in a shocking display of intelligence. "So, like France?" Everyone looked at Sealand. "Bloody hell…." England sighed.

**LOLZ leave it to Sealand to be smart**

**The spell was the same as always, just in Turkish**

**Au revoir- goodbye, French**

**And so far pairings are One-sided FrUK, USUK, TurkeyxGreece, GerIta.**

**YAY! Review and vote on my poll.**


	7. Chapter 6

**~I 3 Hetaalliiaaaa~~~ but I don't own it :( Internet cookies for reviews and the people who vote on the polls on my page!**

"_By the way, we know that 3 of the 7 sins were Gluttony, Pride, and Sloth. What are the other 4?" Sealand asked. England sighed. "I really thought you paid attention in Church. The other 4 are Envy, Greed, Wrath, and Lust." Sealand thought about this. "Lust is like, love right?" "Yes, but it's like if you were dating one girl, then cheated on her with 4 others." America said in a shocking display of intelligence. "So, like France?" Everyone looked at Sealand. "Bloody hell…." England sighed._

"What the bloody hell happened to France's house?" England gaped. The house had storm clouds surrounding it, creepy trees, and crows. "M-maybe we should c-come back later…" America stammered. She was shaking like a leaf. "Come now, Heroes don't get scared!" Ireland said cheerfully as the countries climbed up to France's house. "So, is Papa going to be ok?" Canada asked, tugging on Ireland's sleeve. "Of course! So, who's sayin' the spell this time?" The countries all looked at each other. Aside from Ireland, England, America, and Canada, they had Prussia and Spain (since it was their best friend), Russia, and Greece (who felt like it was her duty to help since she hurt her friends). "I'm definitely not. The bloody frog doesn't match anyone here in 'family member or loved one.'" England huffed. "Umm actually-" "England's right so we're going to have to wing it!" America shouted, interrupting her brother. As they reached the front door of France's house, the door creaked open. "O-ok, you have to admit, THAT is c-creepy." America said, freaking out and holding on to England's arm. England rolled her eyes. "Oh come on you idiot." England snapped, walking toward the now-open door before pausing. "Something wrong comrade?" Russia asked. "Man… are you feeling this Iggy?" America murmured. "Yes… it feels remarkable." England replied, mesmerized by something. Ireland face-palmed. "What are you talking about now?" She stalked up to the door, only to freeze as well. She dropped the spell book. "Wow…" "I know right?" America sighed. "umm.. Ireland? You dropped your book…" Canada said, picking up the book, causing Greece, who wasn't paying attention to trip over him and fall close to the door as well. "Hey… someone's calling us…" Greece said, getting up. The 4 girls glanced at each other, then sprinted inside the house, the door slamming behind them. "That is NOT-AWESOME!" Prussia shouted, banging on the door. "France, amigo! Let us in!" Spain shouted. Russia smiled. "Let me handle this, da?" He took a few steps back, then ran full speed at the door, but even his massive strength wasn't enough. Canada looked down at the spell book. "Family member eh?" **(a/h: hehehe sorta pun FTW)** "So comrades, what should we do to get inside? Apparently only females are allowed…" Russia mused. Prussia and Spain looked at each other, then turned toward the Canadian. "What?" Canada looked up at the two members of the Bad Touch Trio. "Family members dude." Spain said, while Prussia laughed. Canada went pale. "No. No no no no NO!" He tried to run. Prussia grabbed his arm. "Don't worry! Hungary will have PLENTY of dresses for you to choose from kesesese." Even Russia was smiling at the Canadian, who was now struggling. Prussia took out his cell phone and dialed a number (which he memorized). "Hey Hungary! What, you really have to ASK who is calling you this awesomely? WAIT DON'T HANG UP! Ok, well we have this problem…."

**~~~Page break says "Hola!"~~~~~**

"I am not happy with this." Canada groaned. Hungary was snapping pictures of Canada in his wig and dress. "You look so adorable though!" Hungary grinned. _Japan will love these pics!_ She thought. She had put Canada in a purple sleeveless dress and black flats, since Canada couldn't walk in heels. He was wearing a long blonde wig and had his glasses off. "I look dumb! And if America saw me in this…" Canada shuddered. "Now, since you won't have time to say the spell while you're there, Scotland said you should use the knife idea." Hungary said, bringing out a silver knife. Canada paled. "You want me to stab my Papa with a KNIFE?" He was horrified. "First off, he's a nation, he'll be ok. Second, it's either that or you stand by and watch your brother and other Father get raped by your Papa." Canada sighed. "So, you can do the spell in English or French, I don't think it matters but according to Scotland, you need to focus on the knife instead of the person for it to work." Canada nodded and grabbed the spell book. Hungary held out the knife. "Ok, go." Canada took a deep breath.

"_Aller Esprit du mal d'où vous venez_

_Scellé loin une fois de plus_

_Jamais ce royaume à nouveau la peine_

_Ou votre esprit vous ne serez pas en mesure de réparer"_

As Canada recited the lines, the knife started glowing purple. Hungary stared as the glow slowly faded. Canada grinned. "Ok, that was kinda cool." Hungary said, handing the knife to Canada. "Good luck, I'd come help but Prussia said I shouldn't…" Hungary frowned at this. "Well, you can help with the next one, ok?" Canada said kindly. Hungary beamed at this. "See ya later Mattie!" Canada waved as he (very carefully) walked downstairs to the awaiting countries.

~~~~Hello, my name is page break~~~~~~~~

"You look pretty cute birdie" Prussia smirked as they walked up the stairs to France's house. "Shut up…" Canada blushed. As they reached the top, the door opened and Canada felt his sash to make sure the knife was still hiding underneath. "You ready amigo?" Spain asked. Canada took a deep breath. "Yea… I guess as ready as I'll ever be." Canada walked into his papa's house, where he was met with a shocked sight. The other countries, America, England, Greece, and Ireland were all wearing dresses and France was sitting on a throne **(A/N: IDK either o_O)** in the middle of the room. America had on a sleeveless, long red gown that fell to her feet and her hair was in pigtails with a rose in each. Ireland had her red fizzy hair straightened and lush, falling along her back. She had on a dark green dress that was low cut in the back and long sleeved. Greece just had a plain white dress that also went down to the floor. England, however, was shocking. Mainly because Canada could never imagine France actually getting England to wear a dress in the first place, but a pink frilly one? It was short in the front, long in the back, and had skinny-straps. Canada gulped as he walked up to France. "Hon hon hon, what do we have here? Another beau for moi, no?" France smiled, then grabbed Canada's chin. "M-maple…" Canada squeaked. "You are almost as cute as my adorable sun, Mathieu." France purred. _Now or Never_, Canada thought as his hand went to his sash. France leaned in and kissed his now-shocked son, who in self-defense took the knife and stabbed his Papa. France gasped and fell to the floor. Canada went pale with shock as the other countries blinked, broken free of the spell. "BLOODY HELL! WHY AM I WEARING BLOODY PINK?" England roared. Ireland was equally furious in her green dress and America looked like she wanted to punch something. "Papa!" Canada rushed down to his father, who was glowing purple. "Matieu, I am so proud of you. You have saved me from evil, mon cher fils." France then collapsed unconscious, and the purple orb went out of his body. "Well comrades, now that that problem is solved, let's go back to Ireland, da?" Russia said, walking in with Pandora's Box. The orb flew into the box and Russia quickly shut it. "I like that plan… I can get out of this dress…" Canada said, smiling. "I dunno bro, you look pretty hot as a chick." America laughed. Canada frowned and smacked the back of her head. "Ow!" America whined, rubbing the back of her head. "You've been watching too much NCIS dude!" Canada smirked and with Russia carrying France, the countries headed back to Ireland's house.

~~~~In Soviet Russia, Page breaks you~~~~~~

Surprisingly, it was calm at Ireland's house. "Sweden and Finland came about an hour ago and took Sealand home." Scotland informed the group as they entered the house. "About time… the lad took all my candy" Wales grumbled. "So, put France in Scotland's room Russia, and I'll make us all some tea." Ireland said, much to Scotland's dismay, and went into the now-spotless kitchen **(A/N: Germany cleaned it :D). **"So, we have no new leads, no way to find where the next sin is except our own intuition." America said, jumping onto the couch. "Well, the only sins left are Greed, Envy, and Wrath so they shouldn't be too hard to figure out." Germany pointed out. "Vee~ Wrath sounds kinda scary!" Italy whimpered. Suddenly a phone went off. It was playing the _"German Sparkle Party"_ song.Germany blushed. "Prussia changed my ringtone again" "I DID NOT" "You have reached Ludwig Beilschmidt." Germany answered, using his human name. "I'm sorry I thought this was Germany's number…." Germany's eyes widened. "Liechtenstein, is that you? Does your bruder know you're calling me?" Everyone was shocked. Liechtenstein was calling? Her brother doesn't let her email, let alone _CALL _other nations. "That's the problem… Big brother is acting weird…" Germany paled. "What do you mean, 'weird?'?" "Well, he locked me out of the house… and points his gun at me whenever I go near it." "Let me get this straight. Overprotective brother Switzerland is pointing a gun at you when you try to get into the house, which he locked you out of in the first place." Everyone gasped at this. England grabbed the phone. "Liechtenstein? It's England. I'm coming over right now." England hung up and grabbed her jacket. Germany stood up as well. "No, you're probably exhausted. Besides, Hungary wanted to come on this one so we should bring Austria as well. They used to be friends, right?" Prussia paled. "Dude that is a not-awesome idea! They HATE each other now." England rolled her eyes. "Oy, England, you're tired too. You and Ireland sit this one out. Let me and Scotty go instead." Wales pointed out. "'Scotty?'" Scotland scoffed. "Fine, you boys be careful." As the countries walked out the door, Ireland stopped Prussia. "Keep an eye on Lilli, would ya?" Prussia grinned. "well duh, it would be un-awesome if I didn't." And off they went, heading for Austria's house to pick up their friends, then on to Switzerland, to help little Liechtenstein.

**The spell is in French, NOT CANADIAN-FRENCH, there is a difference but otherwise it's the same.**

**I'm pretty sure that Germany's human name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, but his last name is questionable. I gave him Prussia's last name since they're brothers. **

**Lilli is Liechtenstein's human first name, last name is Zwingli.**

**Bruder-Brother **_**German**_

**Mon cher fils- My dear son **_**French**_

**I wanna go to a German Sparkle Party :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**-looks at poll-…. 0 votes that is so unawesome…. Anyways, Enjoy the evil Switzerland. I don't own Hetalia, I wish I did though.**

_As the countries walked out the door, Ireland stopped Prussia. "Keep an eye on Lilli, would ya?" Prussia grinned. "Well duh, it would be un-awesome if I didn't." And off they went, heading for Austria's house to pick up their friends, then on to Switzerland, to help little Liechtenstein._

"So, you want me to go help Switzerland, because I used to be friends with him?" Austria scowled. Scotland, against Prussia's advice, went to Austria for help. "Pretty much. You might be able to put some sense into him." Scotland smiled. Prussia face-palmed. "I told you! Austria's a wuss, and he isn't awesome enough to hold a gun, let alone shoot one." Austria turned red. "I beg your pardon Gilbert? I happen to be an excellent shot." Austria scoffed. "Well, why don't you prove it?" Prussia challenged. "FINE I WILL!" Austria shouted back. "So you're gonna help? Nice!" Prussia grinned. Austria realized he had been trick. "…fuck you Prussia…" Hungary walked in, carrying a pistol and her handy frying pan. "Here you go Austria." Hungary handed the pistol to Austria. "Let's go, Lilli is waiting." Hungary walked out the door, the other countries following behind.

~~~~page break~~~~~

The countries (Austria, Prussia, Hungary, Wales, and Scotland) arrived at Switzerland, only to be stopped by Liechtenstein at the borders. "Oh! Mr. Austria is here?" Liechtenstein looked shocked. "By force... not will." Austria muttered. Liechtenstein sighed. "I don't know why you and Big brother are so mad at each other… he misses you. I can tell you miss him too." Liechtenstein added, seeing Austria's shocked face. "Doubtful. Anyways, since I highly doubt that Liechtenstein wants to stab her brother-"Liechtenstein paled at this. "You better tell her what to do." Wales sighed. "So, you speak German mainly, right?" Liechtenstein nodded. "Well, translate this into German, while we distract your brother, and say it out loud. Hungary will stay and protect you." Hungary nodded as Wales handed Liechtenstein the book. "Try not to hurt him… he's my brother after all…" Liechtenstein said. The boys nodded, then headed toward the angry Swiss.

~~~~Page break~~~~~

"GET THE HELL BACK!" The countries jumped at the shout. They backed up quickly as a round of bullets hit the ground in front of them. Liechtenstein hid her face in Hungary's arm. "SWITZERLAND! WE'RE HERE TO HELP!" Scotland shouted. "YEAH RIGHT! AND THAT GIRL DOESN'T STEAL MY MONEY!" They all seemed shocked. "I didn't take anything…" Liechtenstein murmured. Hungary rubbed the girl's back. "We know… it's the bad spirit that's talking." "Well, he won't listen to reason, and won't come down… what do we do now? He's too far away now…" Wales grumbled. Austria sighed, pushed up his glasses, and walked forward. "Vash! That is quite enough of this nonsense!" Austria shouted up. Surprisingly, no bullets were shot. "You are hurting Lilli, and probably yourself, knowing that you could have seriously hurt her!" Switzerland peered out of his house. "Roddy? Is that you?" Austria was shocked at hearing his old friend's nickname. Switzerland grinned and ran toward the country, giving him a hug. The countries were awestruck. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Austria was in awe, until he started to hug back. "Just kidding" Switzerland grinned and the next thing Austria knew, there was a knife sticking out his chest. "AUSTRIA!" Hungary screamed, and she ran over to her ex-husband. Switzerland grinned like a madman as Austria sank to the ground. Prussia glared at the country. "You asshole! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Instantly the fight began. Scotland and Wales dove in and out, perfectly synched while Prussia was on constant offense. "YO LIECH! START THE SPELL!" Prussia shouted. Liechtenstein recovered from shock, and opened the book. "Umm, ok..

_Gehe böser Geist von wo du gekommen bist_

_Weg wieder abgedichtet_

_Nie die Mühe dieses Reich wieder_

_Oder Ihr Geist werden Sie nicht in der Lage sein sich zu bessern!"_

As Liechtenstein finished the spell, Switzerland started to glow blue. He screamed in pain, and dropped his weapons. As he collapsed by Austria, he seemed to gain control. "I'm sorry Roddy… I have missed you…" And with that, he lost consciousness. "Big Brother!" Liechtenstein ran over and shook her brother. "Don't do that! Let him rest, he'll be fine." Hungary reassured the young nation. She nodded her head. "Should we take him back to Ireland's?" Liechtenstein paled. "That wouldn't be smart… he'd freak out when he woke up. I'll take care of him though." Scotland realized his mistake. "Yea… neutrality… ok, well, we were never here. Ok people, let's bring Austria back to Ireland's at least." Prussia carried Switzerland into his house and laid him on the couch. "Umm, Mr. Scotland? I think this is yours." Scotland turned and noticed Liechtenstein was holding the blue orb. "Oh yeah… don't want to forget that now." Scotland opened up his locket-identical to his siblings'- and the orb shrunk and flew inside. And with that note, the countries headed back to Ireland's house.

~~~page break~~~~

"WHY CAN'T ANYONE GO ON A MISSION AND COME BACK WITHOUT ANYONE NEAR DEATH?" Ireland shouted. She seemed more furious than worried when they carried in Austria. "Ve~ What's wrong Miss Irela-"Italy walked in and stopped when he saw Austria. The countries froze, waiting for his reaction. "Mr. Austria?" Italy slowly walked toward his friend. "WAAHHHH MR. AUSTRIA!" Italy burst into tears and ran from the room. Germany sighed and got up. "I'll get him" He followed the crying Italian out of the room. "So, once again, we are at an impass… no leads, and only 2 sins left." England mumbled, still irritated that she got left behind. "We'll figure out something! I'm sure someone will call, in need of a hero of course." America grinned. "Heroine." "I don't do drugs dude…" "NO America, you are a female now, and in your OWN country, girl heroes are 'heroines.'" England rolled her eyes. America blinked. "I don't pay attention to those ones… they end up being saved by a guy anyways." Hungary frowned and nonchalantly began casually cleaning her frying pan. Prussia paled at the sight. "Ok, before Hungary ruins Ireland's nice carpet, let's turn on the TV so America can be distracted. Prussia flipped on the TV. "Apparently mass chaos has been happening in Germany, but no one seems to know the reason. People overcome with fits of rage have been protesting and fighting back against the police force sent to control the riots. We'll keep you informed as we learn more." Everyone was shocked as Germany walked into the room. "What? Is something wrong?" Prussia stood up warily. "You feeling ok West?" Germany blinked. "I feel fine, why do you ask?" He turned toward the screen. "Wait, that's in my country… why don't I feel anything…?" Germany sat down in shock. The countries all glanced at each other, then England changed the channel to Spongebob, and everyone watched silently.

**Dun dun DUUUNNNN! Ok, so we won't be informed about the issue in Germany until Envy's caught (spoiler) so you guys have to vote on the poll now MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Liechtenstein's language is in fact German, so she said the same spell as always, but in, you guessed it, GERMAN**

**Vash- Switzerland's human name (duh)**

**Roderich "Roddy"- Austria's human name**

**I support SwitzerlandxAustria, but HungaryxAustria is cute too :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Since nobody was voting (except SeafoamPurpleCurtains, THANKS!) and I need to get this done before the 19****th**** (this is typed/uploaded on my School Laptop which gets turned in the 19****th**** ) I asked some school friends for votes! So, here's Envy and by SOMEONE'S complaining (*cough cough* fara *cough cough*) I'll press the "enter" key when they talk.**

"_Apparently mass chaos has been happening in Germany, but no one seems to know the reason. People overcome with fits of rage have been protesting and fighting back against the police force sent to control the riots. We'll keep you informed as we learn more." Everyone was shocked as Germany walked into the room. _

"_What? Is something wrong?" Prussia stood up warily._

"_You feeling ok West?" Germany blinked. _

"_I feel fine, why do you ask?" He turned toward the screen. _

"_Wait, that's in my country… why don't I feel anything…?" Germany sat down in shock. The countries all glanced at each other, then England changed the channel to Spongebob, and everyone watched silently._

The next morning was quiet, well, quiet for having multiple countries in one house. Until Spain got a phone call from an angry Italian.

"Hola! You have reached Espa-"  
"YOU TOMATAO BASTARD WHERE ARE YOU? YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR A WEEK! I AM STARVING AND THERE AREN'T ANY TOMATOES STILL!" Spain held the phone away from his ear, smiling.

"Oh Lovi~! There are Tomatoes in the garden!"

"I KNOW THAT! YOU EXPECT ME TO- wait what's that?" Spain frowned.

"Lovi? What's what? The garden is for Tomatoes only…" The countries paused their conversations to listen to Spain's end of the phone call.

"I KNOW THAT IDIOTA! There's a pretty purple one!" Spain paled.

"LOVI! DON'T TOUCH IT!" he shouted into the cell phone.

"OWCH YOU IDIOT! THAT HURT MY EARS! And why shouldn't I touch it? You've been hiding it from me haven't you! YOU JERK!"

"Lovino Vargas! Do NOT touch the purple orb." Spain commanded in a creepily serious voice.

"ok… but not because you told me to! Only because I WANT to!" Spain laughed. Italy laughed too.

"Ve~ fratello is so funny!" There was silence on the phone.

"Uhh, Lovi~?"

"you… are with Feliciano?"

"uh, yea…." Spain frowned. "Is there something wrong Lovi?"

"NO! HE TAKES EVERYTHING FROM ME! HE TOOK GRANDPA, HE TOOK THE TALENTS, AND NOW YOU! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Romano screamed.

"Lovi it's not like that!" Spain protested.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU WITH HIM! WHY DO YOU HATE ME! WH-…" Lovino stopped talking.

"Lovi~?"

"WHY THE FUCK IS THE PURPLE TOMATO MOVING?" Spain paled, realizing what was going on.

"ROMANO RUN! RUN AND DON'T STOP!" He screamed desperately. The other countries were incredibly worried at this point. **(a/n: they can't clearly hear Romano's side of the conversation, so hearing Spain freak out would scare them)**

"SPAAIIIINNN!" The phone went dead.

"Romano? ROMANO!" Spain desperately tried calling back, only to reach the voicemail. Italy looked scared.

"What's wrong with Fratello?" Italy asked. Spain turned around, looking grim.

"I think that one of those sin things was still seeking out a vessel or whatever they are, and Romano's rage triggered it." Spain theorized. The other countries were shocked and Italy started sobbing. The only one who didn't look shocked was Germany.

"Well, it was obvious Romano would get Envy." He started.

"He's always been jealous of Italy for spending more time with Rome, plus Italy has more talents and he was probably jealous of me as well, since Italy spends more time with me than he does with Romano." This was a very legitimate reason.

"Well, the obvious thing to do right now is to head toward South Italy and solve this problem." England said, picking up the spell book. She handed it to Italy, who looked confused.

"You have to say the spell, since you're family, so you're coming with us." She said, so sternly that it scared Italy and he hid behind Germany.

"Germany, Spain, you guys are coming too. I'll come to supervise the spell, and everyone else should stay here. We don't want Romano to run off before Italy can say the spell." Everyone agreed, some not excitingly (*cough * America *cough*) The countries gathered supplies and headed off toward South Italy, where Romano was waiting.

~~~~page breaaakk~~~~~

"Fratello? Where are you?" Italy called out. The countries have been searching for a few hours and Romano wasn't anywhere in sight.

"We better hurry before his people start getting affected by this." England noted. Germany nodded and followed Italy toward his house **(a/n: the one Italy and Romano share, not Germany's)** while Spain and England followed, more slowly as they were searching the stores and alleys along the way.

"FRATELLO YOU'RE OK! And you're a pretty girl!" Italy squealed as he and Germany entered the house, seeing Romano- now female- inside. Romano turned, and grinned. This was obviously not good. Her hair was now long, and held back in a ponytail, but the curl was still there. She still wore her military uniform, but with shorts and black boots instead of pants.

"Hey Feli, I was waiting for you." Romano grinned even wider. Germany was cautious, but Italy ran to give his brother/sister a hug **(a/n: from now on, I'm gonna refer to Romano as Italy's sister until the gender-bend is done)**

"Italy! Be careful!" Germany warned, but it was too late. As soon as Italy wrapped his arms around Romano, he gasped and fell back.

"ITALY!" Germany shouted and ran to his friend. There was blood- lots of it. He looked up and saw Romano with a pair of bloody scissors in her hands **(a/n: well, it has to be SOMEWHAT based off the Tailor of Enbizaka song, so I added the scissors)**.

"How does it feel Feli? That's almost the exact same amount of pain I've felt because of you." Romano frowned at Germany's glare.

"What do you want, Potato-bastard?" Romano smirked and stepped closer.

"He's your brother! He came for you because he was WORRIED. And how do you thank him? How do you show your appreciation? How do you show your LOVE for your brother? You stab him with scissors!" Germany's voice grew as he shouted at Romano.

"Lovi?" Romano and Germany both froze, as Spain and England walked into the door.

"Lovi, why did you hurt your hermano?" Spain said sadly. Romano looked shocked.

"He was coming in between us! I did it for you! For my Spagna…" Now it was Spain's time to look shocked.

"Lovi…. What? You never said something like that before…" Spain tried to step closer, but England held him back.

"She's probably tricking you Spain. We need you to stay conscious so you can say the spell, since Italy certainly can't." England handed Spain the spell book. Spain nodded and opened the book.

"You think you can seal me up like the others? I'm smarter than that now!" Romano lunged at Spain, who yelped and fell out the front door. Germany came from behind and tackled Romano.

"Spain, I'd do the spell while Romano is occupied." England poked Spain from the back. Spain gulped and opened the book.

"_Ir espíritu malo de parte de donde vienes_

_Sellada una vez más_

_Nunca molesten a este reino nuevo_

_O su espíritu no será capaz de reparar"_ Spain finished and looked up, only to see Romano inches away. They stood there, and nothing happened.

"HA! I knew you didn't love me! I KNEW ITALY TOOK YOU TO!" Romano screamed and stabbed the scissors into the shocked Spain's chest.

"SPAIN! Bloody hell Romano! The man loved you and you tried to kill him!" England snapped at the Italian. When that didn't work, England walked over to Romano and slapped her.

"OW! You BITCH that HURT!" Romano screeched, clutching her now-red cheek. AS she rose to stab England, she froze when Spain grabbed her ankle.

"Lovi~ I do love you! Ever since you were a bebé. You are my poco de tomate." As Spain said that, he relaxed and closed his eyes. Romano started crying.

"You dumb t-tomato b-bastard! W-why d-did y-you s-say that?" As Romano sobbed over Spain's body, she started to glow purple. England and Germany watched as the orb of Envy left Romano and entered Pandora's box. **(a/n: yea they brought it with them, I forgot to mention this.) **Germany groaned as Romano fell unconscious. England turned, curious to why the German seemed frustrated.

"How are the two of us going to carry the three of them?" England face-palmed.

"Ok, so maybe I should've let America come along…"

~~~Page breeaakk~~~

Somehow England and Germany managed to get the Italies and Spain back to Ireland's house. Prussia helped Germany carry the Italies upstairs to the guest room to rest (since all the other infected countries were awake already) while Scotland took Spain and laid him down in Wales' room. Ireland walked into the living room, just getting off the phone.

"Germany's boss is worried about how Germany doesn't feel anything even though his people are rioting." Ireland said.

"I'm worried about bruder too…" Prussia said as he walked down the stairs.

"I let Germany have moment with Italy alone." Prussia said as the other countries stared at him.

"Hey Prussia, you know a lot about Germany. Do you have any theories about this?" Ireland asked. Prussia sighed.

"There's something about this that is familiar sort of. Like, I know why but I can't remember…" Prussia groaned and held his head in his hands.

"Don't think too much about it. It'll come back eventually." Hungary said, flipping the page in the book Japan let her borrow **(a/n: it's totally yaoi :D)**. Prussia sighed and leaned back on his chair.

"Yea, you're right Lizzie… wait!" Prussia suddenly stood up. Hungary looked up from her magazine.

"What? Was it something I said?" Hungary asked. Prussia stared at Hungary.

"Ok, so the one area of Germany that is rioting and being not-awesome is the one area of Germany I didn't give to him. That's the original Germany, but before that he wasn't Germany." Prussia explained. Austria stood up.

"Wait, what do you mean 'wasn't Germany'?" Austria asked. Prussia sighed.

"Ok, well, Germany wasn't always 'Ludwig Beilschmidt' AKA Germany. I actually found him as a kid, unconscious and bleeding. I felt bad and took him in, with Germania's approval of course. I trained him and eventually he became Germany and I became the state of Prussia…" Prussia sadly smiled at the memory. Austria was about to comment when a crash came from upstairs. The countries looked upstairs as what seemed to be a struggle started.

"That doesn't sound good…" France stated. Prussia didn't wait and ran upstairs.

"HEY! YOU GET BACK HERE!" The countries heard him shout. Hungary looked outside.

"There's someone running away… with Italy!" The other countries gathered at the window before splitting up. Hungary, Japan, Russia, Scotland, America, and China ran after the kidnapper as the others ran upstairs. They found an unconscious Germany and Romano was groaning and slowly waking up. Prussia was holding Germany's head.

"Who the bloody hell was that?" England asked. Prussia looked up.

"He looked a lot like Germany… but a little different. He wore all black. Germany mentioned a friend like that when he was little, but I thought he was imaginary…" Austria paled.

"Describe this 'friend' exactly as Germany used to describe him!" Prussia looked up.

"Uh, ok. Well, when Germany was a junge he said the kid was blond with blue eyes like him, really pale, and wore a weird black hat and cape. He also said something about a mop?" Prussia tried to remember.

"That- that describes Holy Roman Empire exactly!" Austria exclaimed. France paled at this.

"Holy Rome? That boy Italy fell in love with when he was young? I thought he was dea- I mean I thought he disappeared." France said.

"That's what I thought too." Austria said. At that moment Hungary barged in.

"We lost them… But he seemed to be heading to Austria's house." Austria was shocked.

"Well, let's get going! We have an Italian to save!" Scotland said, grabbing the spell book and leading all the countries out to Austria.

**Wow that was long! I hope it's better. So, Holy Roman Empire. There are a LOT of Theories about him. The one I like the best is that when HRE went off to war, he was nearly killed by France, but Prussia found him and raised him as 'Germany' since HRE got amnesia or something. Germany had no recollection of his time as HRE except an "imaginary friend" that was really his past self. As Germany grew, HRE grew and soon became real. So, since HRE was still in love with Italy, seeing Germany with him made him angry. Hence why he is the last sin, Wrath, and why Germany isn't affected by his country's issues. Also, he's heading to Austria's because that's where he last saw Italy.**

**ON TO TRANSLATIONS:**

**Spell was in Spanish.**

**Fratello- brother –Italian**

**Hermano- brother-Spanish**

**Spagna- Spain- Italian**

**Bebe- baby-Spanish**

**Poco de tomate- little tomato-Spanish**

**Bruder-brother- German**

**Junge-kid-German**

**Any questions? Review or pm me!**


	10. Chapter 9 the end

**OMG last chapter? OMG! Anyways, yea, last chapter. HRE vs the world! **

"_Holy Rome? That boy Italy fell in love with when he was young? I thought he was dea- I mean I thought he disappeared." France said. _

"_That's what I thought too." Austria said. At that moment Hungary barged in._

"_We lost them… But he seemed to be heading to Austria's house." Austria was shocked._

"_Well, let's get going! We have an Italian to save!" Scotland said, grabbing the spell book and leading all the countries out to Austria._

Italy woke up and quickly realized he was being carried like a sack of tomatoes.

"PLEASE MR. SCARY MAN DON'T HURT ME! I'M JUST A LITTLE ITALY I WILL DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T HURT ME!" Italy screamed and cried. The man stopped and set Italy down. Italy sniffed and realized they were at Austria's house.

"Why did you bring me to Austria's?" Italy asked. The man turned Italy around and looked at him.

"What are you- Holy Rome?" Italy gaped at the man. The man nodded and Italy started sobbing and ran into the man's arms.

"HOLY ROME I THOUGHT YOU DIED!" He was crying uncontrollably as Holy Rome held him close.

"ITALY!" Italy stopped crying and looked over Holy Rome's shoulder. Germany was running towards them.

"Germany! I found that guy I told you about! Holy Rome, meet Germany! He's my bestest friend ever!" Holy Rome turned and narrowed his eyes at Germany. Germany stopped running and stared at the look-alike.

"You… you were my childhood friend. Why did you take my Italy?" Germany asked quietly. Holy Rome growled.

"YOUR Italy? If anything he'd be MY Italy because I was here first!" Italy paled and stepped away from the two angry blondes. The other countries caught up and Hungary squealed.

"Holy Rome? Oh I missed you!" She ignored the cries of protest as she ran up and hugged her old friend. Holy Rome was shocked and stopped glaring daggers at Germany.

"Miss Hungary… you haven't changed… but you let that guy take Italy." Hungary's eyes widened as she fell back, a knife in her stomach.

"HUNGARY!" Prussia and Austria shouted as Italy burst into tears. The angered countries ran toward Holy Rome and Hungary. Holy Rome easily sidestepped their attack and knocked out Austria. He grabbed Prussia by the collar. Germany stepped forward.

"BRUDER!" Prussia struggled as Holy Rome held him up in the air.

"You saved me, but you are the brother of my enemy. I'm sorry for this." Prussia screamed in pain as Holy Rome smashed his head into the ground. Germany snapped. He roared and sprinted toward Holy Rome, tackling him and wrestling along the ground. They didn't notice England sneaking over to the sobbing Italy.

"Italy, if you say this spell, Holy Rome will go back to normal and the two won't have to fight anymore!" England said, handing Italy the spell book. Italy sniffed and looked up.

"Really? I-I could try I guess…

_Vai spirito maligno da dove siete venuti_

_Strada risigillata_

_Mai preso la briga di nuovo questo regno_

_Oppure la vostra mente non si è maggiormente in grado di essere se stessi"_

They waited, but nothing happened.

"Why didn't it work?" England cursed. Italy looked up.

"It's because I don't love Holy Rome anymore…" He said. England stared back.

"I love Germany!" Italy shouted. The two stopped wrestling and stared. Germany stood up.

"Italy?" Distracted, he didn't see the furious Holy Rome stand up behind him.

"GERMANY LOOK OUT!" Italy screamed as Holy Rome grabbed Germany in a headlock.

"You- YOU BETRAYED ME!" Holy Rome started glowing green. Italy whimpered.

"What are we supposed to do! He doesn't HAVE any Loved ones or family-" England realized something.

"Italy, I need you to get the others to distract Holy Rome, keep him away from me for as long as you can." Italy looked confused.

"I'll try…" Italy stood up and sprinted towards the other countries.

"Everyone! We need to distract him for England!" The other countries got over their initial shocked and with a range of battle cries, they charged into actions.

"Bloody hell this better work." England mumbled as she flipped through the pages.

"Ugh! I have to be Britannia Angel form for this? I don't have time! Oh well…" England sighed as she stood up, took out some chalk **(a/n: every good magic-user carries chalk)** and drew a circle. Ireland looked over and realized what was going to happen.

"ENGLAND YOU ARE CRAZY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN!" Ireland shouted. England looked over to her.

"I have no bloody idea." As she said that, she closed the circle and transformed into the Britannia Angel. The other countries stared at England, who was now an Angel. Her blonde hair was out of pigtails now and she wore a short white dress. Her angel wings were white and she had on ballet-like shoes. Even Holy Rome stopped and stared.

"Germania! I call thee forth!" England called, shouting all the way to the Heavens. The countries were shocked as the dead nation appeared.

"Vati?" Germany said, shocked to see his dead father. Germania looked up at England.

"You called England?" Germania didn't even acknowledge anyone else. England held open the spell book.

"Your son, Holy Roman Empire, is being controlled by the sin of Wrath. The spell used to get rid of it can only work if it is recited by a family member or loved one. Italy failed because he is neither family nor a loved one, since he loves Germany now. You are the last one, as a Family member." Germania nodded and turned to the spell book.

"_Vai böser Geist von wo du gekommen bist_

_Straße wieder verschlossen_

_Nie mit diesem neuen Reich belästigt_

_Oder dein Geist sind Sie besser in der Lage, selbst zu sein"_ and with that, Germania disappeared. England collapsed, in normal form AND gender in exhaustion. Slowly, as Holy Rome glowed green, the countries changed back to their normal gender. Luckily their clothes changed back too. Holy Rome sighed in relaxation and turned to Germany.

"Thank you for taking care of Italy, I will always be watching." He slowly faded away, until there wasn't anything else. Everyone was really confused, until Italy stood up and smiled.

"Holy Rome was never here I guess. He was probably like Germania, a ghost, but got possessed by the evil orb thingy and became solid." This shocked the countries, as Italy said something intelligent. America walked over to England, picked him up bridal style, and walked back to the countries.

"Well, let's all go home. I'll head to Sleeping Beauty's here to drop him off before heading back home too. Out bosses are all probably pissed off at us." America laughed as he walked away. The other countries laughed- probably out of relief- and all headed home.

~~~~At the World Meeting~~~~~

"AMERICA! FOR THE LAST TIME WE ARE NOT BUILDING A BLOODY SUPER HERO!" England shouted. Everyone was arguing about Global Warming again. America and England began a shouting match, but stopped when they heard laughter. All the countries stared at Italy, who was laughing.

"Dude, is something funny?" America asked.

"Well, just a month ago we were all worried for each other with the issue of the deadly sins, and now we're back to normal and yelling at each other! I've really missed this!" Italy kept laughing. Soon, Germany joined in **(OMG HE CAN LAUGH?), **then America, England, and soon everyone was laughing. Everything was back to normal and **(a/n: Yes, I am doing this)**'

THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!

**Ok, so the spell was first in Italian, than out of laziness I just took the Italian and translated it to German, so if it's different or wrong I'm sorry! So yea, HRE was dead, but a ghost! So Germany saw ghosts through his childhood!**

**Vati-Dad-German**

**Bruder-Brother-German**

**I hoped you enjoyed :D**


End file.
